2 Love
by supernatgrl13
Summary: Dean's first date


**2. Love**

Seventeen-year-old Dean Winchester was sitting on a head in their most recent hotel room watching T.V. when his brother finally walked through the door. He turned to his brother and said, "Hey Sammy, welcome back. How was your date?"

"It was good," Sam replied, taking his jacket off and tossing it onto his bed on his way to the kitchen.

Dean followed him and said,. "Really? What did you do?"

"We had dinner, saw a movie, talked," Sam answered pouring himself a cup of iced tea before heading back out into the living room and sitting on his bed.

Dean sat opposite his brother on his own bed, waiting to hear more. "And?" he prompted.

"It was cool."

"What did you talk about? What did you see? Come on Sammy details!"

"School and stuff," Sam answered taking a drink.

"And she managed to stay awake?" Dean teased.

"Yeah. What is that supposed to mean?", Sam asked, confused.

"You're boring!" Dean exclaimed, jumping up. "You had to have done something."

"Okay, you wanna know what happened?" Sam sighed, finally giving in.

"Yes get on with it!"

"You have to promise that you'll believe me."

"Promise," Dean replied, sitting back down, prepared to listen.

"Okay, well… we never made it to the movie."

"Why not?"

"The restaurant was robbed."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sam said, and then paused, thinking.

"Am I supposed to read your mind?" Dean asked, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"Sorry. These three huge guys came in wearing masks and carrying guns. One of them told us all to get down so we did. After a few minutes one came over and told us to empty our pockets. Again, we did. He was about to leave when he saw Mandy's necklace. He wanted it but she had gotten it from her mom and it was important."  
"Then what happened?"

Sam wanted to laugh at the excitement in his brother's voice, but he held it back. "I said, 'Look Buddy, that's important to her, why don't you let her keep it?' He didn't like that and said, 'Well listen here, Buddy, that right there is probably worth more than everything else combined so give it here. I took it off her and threw a glass of water in his face." Sam stood up and made the motion of throwing something.

"Good! Go Sammy!"

Sam was really getting into it now. "He lunged forward and grabbed Mandy while another one held me to the ground. 'If you won't give is the necklace we'll take the girl.'"

"And?" Dean asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sam got lost in the story, reenacting the fight scene. "The one holding me punched me in the stomach and thought that was enough so he walked away," Sam began, falling to the ground. "I jumped up and we all started fighting." Sam jumped up and fought his unseen enemies. "The one holding Mandy pushed her and she fell, twisting her ankle. I knocked 'em all down, picked her up and carried her outta there."

"Wow! Sammy! Looks like I taught you well!" Dean jumped up and exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah, and Mandy really likes me now."

"That's awesome Sammich!"

"You know what else is awesome?"

"What?" Dean asked, curious.

"You're gullible enough to believe it," Sam replied, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

"Wait... what?"

Sam looked at his brother and started laughing hysterically, falling to the ground. When Dean realized what had happened he said, "Son of a bitch!"

Sam was still laughing when he tried to respond." I'm... I'm sorry... but... your face."

"What?"

"You were so into it," Sam replied, the laughter finally starting to die down.

"I'm gonna get you," Dean said, running over to Sam.

Sam tried to get up but stumbles the first time. Finally he stopped laughing. "Now Dean, you would have done the same thing."

"Oh would I?" Dean asked, stopping.

"Yeah you didn't know?"

"Well... whatever."

"I got you good though."

"I'll admit it, you did."

"Sam started laughing again. "Man, the look on your face."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam kept laughing and Dean began losing patience. "I swear Sam!" he said, going towards him again.

"Dean wait!"

"What?" Dean asked, again stopping.

"I love you." Sam smiled, hoping that this would prevent his brother from attacking him.

"You're a brat."

"I know, but you still love me."

"Guess I do," Dean said, and then went after his brother.

Sam ran and hid in the bathroom. "Ha, you can't get me now!"

"I know how to pick a lock."

"No, Dean don't."

"Fine, I forgive you."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Sam opened the door and stepped out. "Wow, that was gay."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said.. He started to walk away, but then he turned and lunged at Sam.

"No! Dean, you promised!"

"That was before you called me gay," Dean replied, colliding with Sam and knocking them both to the ground.

"I didn't say _you_ were gay, I said what you _said_ was gay."

Dean held his brother's hands so that he couldn't move, shrugged, and said, "Same difference."

"No it's not!"

"What's the matter Sam, afraid to admit that _you're _gay?"

"How would I be gay if I went on a date with a girl?"

"How would I know if was a girl Sammy?" Dean said letting Sam go.

"You really are immature Dean, no wonder it's hard for you to get a date," Sam said glaring at his brother while rubbing his side.

Dean merely laughed, "Oh Sammy, I'm just kidding with you, jeez."

Sam stalked past Dean not making any eye contact, "Shut up Dean, I knew you were, I'm not stupid."

Dean sat down next to Sam and playfully punched his shoulder, "It's okay if you love the girl, you know what they say when it's love at first sight."

Sam mumbled something underneath his breath but Dean couldn't hear it; one day he'd show Dean.


End file.
